What Is Love?
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Eleanor loves her father, so much. But she get's confused sometimes, she doesn't know that there are certain things that you can't do with Delta.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Is Love?**_

_Love is not a choice, _

_Something that humans can freely control_

_Love is an instinct_

_It synchronizes with the beating of our hearts_

_It flows with the rhythm of our breaths_

_It Harmonizes with our very souls_

_Love is not a choice_

_Can one choose to live life without water?_

_Can one choose to live life without food?_

_Love is not a choice,_

_It's a necessity _

_~Cryoshock123~_

* * *

Time had slowed down. In Subject Delta's eyes, everything had nearly stopped as he ran down the flooded halls of the walk way. Crates upon crates of explosives lined their path, piled haphazardly on top of each other. Sofia Lambs final effort to completely destroy him. Eleanor spun on her heal, graceful as a ballerina, and extended a hand out to her father, desperately trying to embrace him, desperately trying to save him from a fate that was already decided.

She was almost there, she had nearly wrapped her fingers around his massive hand, but in an instant the bombs detonated. Eleanor dematerialized in a bright pink mist of molecules and rose pedals as a wall of fiery concussive force and pressurized water rushed forward, slamming into Delta's colossal figure with the force of a tsunami. Subject Delta was sent careening backwards, howling and yelling as the walk way collapsed under his feet. In a frenzy, the Demo Daddy desperately grasped for anything that would halt his decent. Delta's hand clutched the banister of the bathysphere and in a torrent of bubbles and rushing water, they began to ascend.

The fourth father of the protector program chanced a glance over his shoulder, gazing upon Andrew Ryan's failed dystopia one last time. The city's luminescence bathed the ocean floor in an eerie glow, shining like a single super colossal organism. The bombs had caused Persephone Penal Colony to slip away from the city, like a seed who's flower parent has let her be gone with the wind, and slipped into the dark abyss bellow. His eyes returning to the apex of the bathysphere, Subject Delta began to scale the vessel like a mountaineer pushing against the fiercest of storms, enduring the howling tempest winds. A vortex of bubbles threatened to engulf his sight as he clutched a nearby notch with both of his massive hands and flung himself towards the next, nearly losing his grip but enabling him to reach the peak of the vessel.

With a will and strength almost broken, Delta hoisted himself onto his feet, straining against the whirling maelstrom. It felt as if he were carrying the ocean on his shoulders as he stood there, peering into the bathysphere's cockpit, a massive hand placed firmly on the thin layer of glass. His nemesis was drowning. Her cheeks bloated with trapped air, Sofia Lamb waved her limbs about in a frenzied desperation, as she attempted to reach a small pocket of air. The Demo Daddy's gaze immediately locked onto the dark armored figure that effortlessly glided through the water, circling Sofia's struggling form like a shark stalking a bleeding seal.

Eleanor waded through the water, approaching her mother painfully slow. Delta smirked, a hateful and excited sneer, as his daughter grabbed Sofia by her scrawny leg and pulled her to the bottom of the sphere. Sofia kicked and waved her limbs wildly, creating a cloud of bubbles that hid her form. Eleanor held her mother in her vice, until her limbs went limp and her body went still. Her porthole shining a joyful green, Eleanor approached Delta's huge form and put her lithe hand over his massive one, the glass barrier the only thing preventing them from touching. The bathysphere rocked as it finally breached the surface, throwing Delta onto his back. The few rays that peaked out from behind the overcast sky blinded Delta, his underdeveloped eyes sensitive to even the slightest amount of ultraviolet light.

For a moment, all Delta could see was white. But his blindness faded quickly, revealing the beautiful but grim face that stared back at him. Her eyes were dark sapphire rocks lodged into a skull made of porcelain. Her shadowy strands of hair fell over her face ever so slightly as she leaned in for a closer look at her father. Eleanor tilted her head to the side as she gently wrapped her fingers around Delta's hand. A confused and frustrated expression was painted onto her face.

"Is this love father?" She asked. "This warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach? I want to know what love is father, is this it?" Eleanor demanded desperately. Raising a hand to rub the side of her face affectionately, Delta nodded. Eleanor's face was still grim, not even the slightest traces of a smile showed on her frigid features as Delta gently caressed her cheek. Why wouldn't his baby girl smile for him?

Killing the innocent, killing that pervert Stanley Poole who would dare even lay a finger on her, he had done it all for her. He had given up his purity for her, but in the end he realized that she had done the same for him. He had watched as she mercilessly slaughtered eight innocent children. He could not smile, not truly, not after the things he has done and neither could she.

She had felt every one, that is what she had told him. She told him that she had felt every single connection with her new sisters severed when he yanked the ADAM parasite from their stomachs. Wasn't that like killing her over and over again? This pain he was going through, the edges of his vision being consumed in a over grown cluster of bloody veins, his body shaking and his heart threatening to explode out of the confines of his chest; did she feel this pain? Did she go through this every single time he murdered one of the Little Sisters?

Was she angry at him, did she hate him? He wouldn't blame her if she did. Killing everything in his path, stopping at nothing to gain the power to save her, Delta knew very well what he was doing and that Eleanor might end up hating him.

But he didn't care. Her safety was more important than what she thought of him and now as he lye on his back, dying, he was just glad that he had a chance to gaze upon her angelic face one last time. Eleanor's stony cold gaze softened slightly and her lips tugged upwards into a the barest traces of a smile as her father continued to caress her cheek gently.

"I love you father. Very, very, _very_ much." She cooed as she leaned into his touch, her eyes half lidded. Delta smiled slightly, his hardened face softening at the sight of his daughter. How could he not smile for her? She was the one whom he was conditioned to love, to protect. Even if she was forced on him, he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

Not even his old life, a life he couldn't even recall.

Slender fingers wrapped around the latches to Delta's helmet and before he could even protest it was ripped away from his person and tossed carelessly to the side, impacting the bathysphere hull with loud thud. Delta yelped in fright as he had barely even noticed Eleanor's movements. He attempted to hide his face from her, he attempted to hide his grotesqueness; but she pinned his arms to the ground. She brought her face close to his, their noses touching and smiled. Her whispering voice like a phantom's warning carried away by the wind sent a shiver of dread through his being.

"_I really love you Daddy." _She gave him a deep kiss on the mouth.

How could he have failed so miserably? How could he have failed the one he cherished most?


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor's velvety lips were pressed firmly against his own, an innocent show of affection in her mind, but a horrible sinful act in Delta's own. He whined, he squirmed, he struggled but he was to weak to do a thing. He couldn't even stand up and support his own weight. This was wrong, horribly wrong. What kind of father was he? How could he call himself a good parent when his own daughter was showering him with kisses that should only be meant for a lover?

Eleanor's kisses became more desperate, more feverish, she pecked him all over his face. She didn't see anything wrong with this, this is what people did when they love each other, wasn't it? She loved her father a lot, so why was he trying to squirm out of her embrace? Her whispering voice met his ears, flowing through them like a depressing sonata.

"Father, I thought you loved me." Eleanor's voice was trembling. She looked down upon the man who lay pinned beneath her, straddling his waist with her long shapely legs. Her eyebrows knitted together, budding anger and frustration glinted in her cold dead eyes.

"I thought that you cared about me. Was I wrong?"

He knew what she was doing was wrong, but he couldn't properly convey what he was trying to tell her without making it seem like he was pushing her away. He was forever mute, his voice stolen away from him. Delta shook his head, he knew her shows of affection were socially taboo but without anything to help convey that to her he was going to have to let her do what she wanted. He was going to die in a short time anyway, then he would be gone from her life.

That was his only regret, that he was leaving her to face this world alone.

Eleanor's full pink lips turned upwards into a smile, a genuine smile, an action that seemed misplaced on her stony mask of a face.

"Father, this warmth spreading throughout my body is simply lovely. It only happens when I'm with you though. I don't want you to die, I want you stay with me. We'll conquer the world together!" She said this while snuggling as close to him as possible, her body heating up with fiery passion. Delta gasped and shuddered at the intense warmth radiating off of Eleanor's body, so concentrated that it bypassed the steel mesh of his suit. Her head lifted away from chest, frosty sapphirey rocks were now boring into his dark green irises. The heat, the warmth, it was so relaxing. He felt…happy.

"You are not leaving me." Eleanor stated it in a matter of fact tone, her eyes narrowed into cold blue slits and her shadowy hair cascading down her face. "You are going to stay with me _forever._ We are going to conquer this world together. We'll both rule, you and I."

The strength in her voice, the conviction in her tone, it was frightening. The way she breathed out the word forever made his body quiver. But why? Why did his nerves feel like they were set alight, crackling with pleasure at the sultry sound of her voice? She was his daughter for the love of God! This electrical pulsing sensation erupting throughout his body… Wasn't it wrong to feel this insatiable lust for his daughter? It was sickening him that his body was betraying him. It was already shutting down and now to add insult to injury it was actually reacting sexually to his own daughter.

Suddenly, his brain felt as if was alight like a fire cracker, neurons shooting off electrical pulses throughout his body and frying every nerve cell. His heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to burst from his chest. His vision was slowly being consumed by an overgrown mesh of blood vessels. Breath quickening, and life fading, Subject Delta allowed Eleanor to snuggle into him, to grind her hips against him, to plant soft exquisite kisses on his grotesque face. The blood vessels steadily began to consume his vision. He was afraid, he didn't want to die, he wanted to stay here with his daughter. He wanted to help her with her goals. The last thing he saw before his vision was completely engulfed in a sea of red was Eleanor's full pink lips puckering up for one last kiss.

Then there was darkness. A void of never ending black, darker than the abyss that Persephone now lay at the bottom of. There was no sound, no smell, nothing. A sharp, glaring purple light suddenly appeared at the center of his vision and miraculously, astoundingly, he was staring into his daughter's cold, dead eyes once again.

A ridiculously long syringe was buried deep into his chest, injecting the substance that was Rapture's life blood.

"Father," Eleanor uttered in a breathless sultry voice. "I'm not letting you die. You are staying with me forever, and _ever_."

She removed the syringe from his body and planted a kiss on his lips. Eleanor stood up and helped her father get to his feet. He stumbled slightly but he stood tall. Eleanor's stony eyes scanned her father's large frame, her mouth was pressed into a firm line, but Delta could tell that she was happy. With her eyes being encircled in thick black rings and her face contorted into a near permanent scowl, Eleanor was the perfect example of a teenager drowned in angst.

Delta recognized that to most people, Eleanor's unblinking sapphirey gaze would be quite intimidating, disturbing even.

If anything he thought it was cute.

"Father, you are still not well, your body is still shutting down. I just slowed down the process. We need to re forge our broken bond, we need to…go through the procedure again."

Delta could only tilt his head to the side, he had no idea how they were going to achieve such thing. He doubted that they had the right tools and even then it still might not work, but it was better than lying down and admitting defeat. Delta was so happy, his daughter was doing everything she could to help him.

Suddenly, they were drenched, a mini tsunami soaking them to the bone. Delta was thoroughly surprised, coughing and sputtering salt water from his lungs. Eleanor however remained un reactive, she just stood there with an even deeper scowl on her face, her eyes framed by sopping wet obsidian locks. She spurted a stream of water from her mouth and her lips twisted into a fearsome snarl.

"Whoever did that should be happy that I am in a mellow mood." She said, her tone flat, no traces of humor at all. The vessel which was responsible for the wave of water crashing down upon them was to their surprise a bathysphere, which had surfaced next to their own vessel. The vessel's hatch opened and now standing atop the metallic sphere in all of his steel encompassed glory was an Alpha Series Big Daddy. His right arm was encased in a heavy mining drill with frost layering it's surface and his porthole glowed with an eerie orange light. Like her father, a multitude of weapons clung to the steel mesh of his armor.

'_An Alpha Series in prime condition and armed to the teeth… I wonder who could have such a powerful weapon at their disposal?'_ Eleanor thought, already knowing the answer to her questioning thoughts. A feminine German accented voice met her ears, speaking in a triumphant tone.

"Herr Sigma, it is done. We are free."

The woman responsible for her condition stood beside the metal clad behemoth now known as Sigma. Dr. Tenenbaum. She stood tall, her grayed hair flowing slightly in a gentle breeze. Though her hair was grayed she still held a beauty that was beyond most women. Straightening her back, Tenenbaum turned to face the sphere that Eleanor and Delta stood on. For a moment she was silent, staring at them with an unreadable look, but that soon changed. Her eyes narrowed and a pistol found it's way into her hand.

"You,…you MONSTER!" She screamed out in fury as she fired her weapon at Delta's humongous figure. A drill layered in frost found it's way into the Demo Daddy's right hand and with a simple rev of the bloodied weapon the bullets were deflected harmlessly into the sky. Delta snarled, let a howl of rage and indignation rip from his maw. What was this crazy woman doing? She has no business attacking him like this, plus her actions were putting the life of his daughter in danger. As Delta took a step forward with his bloodied weapon raised, Eleanor stepped in his path.

"Father, killing her won't solve a thing." His daughter stated in cool tone. She then turned to face Tenenbaum, her cold scowling face making the former genetic scientist narrow her eyes even further.

"Dr. Tenenbaum, I am in need of your assistance. My father is dying, a result of our bond being severed. I need you to re forge our bond, put us through the same procedure that Dr. Alexander did those ten years ago." This was not a request but a demand, Tenenbaum analyzed. "Then we will go our separate ways, I have big plans for this world, big plans. But be warned, don't meddle in our affairs. That wouldn't go over to well with my father, an it especially wouldn't go over well with _me_."

"Help him?" Tenenbaum asked, a graying eyebrow raised and a finger extended towards Eleanor's father. The woman laughed, full blown hysterical laughter. It unnerved Subject Delta, though her voice had graced his ears for only a short amount of time he knew that this woman was the epitome of coolness. Her attitude was cold and calculating. This hysterical laughter seemed misplaced coming from her lips. Tenenbaum calmed down and fixed Delta with another hostile glare.

"That Frankenstein is more of a monster than all of the rest put together! Herr Delta, you betrayed the little ones' trust for you, used them like tools and threw them away when they were no longer needed. You warped your own daughters since of reality and turned her into this…, this thing!"

Eyes narrowing, Eleanor fixed Tenenbaum with a cold glare.

"My father has not warped me, he has transformed me. He has shown me what I really am, he has shown me that I live to rule, I live to be strong." Eleanor took a step forward and raised her arms. Delta watched with pride as black lightning outlined with red danced across Eleanor's arms, surging and crackling with the will of their master. The black lightning radiated murderous intent, a deep feeling of hopelessness and despair descended upon all who were present. Eleanor threw her arms upwards, the clouds seeming to bend to her will. The sky blackened and crackled, a huge bolt of blackened lightning descended from the sky and struck right next to Tenenbaum's bathysphere, causing the vessel rock and shake.

As Delta observed the awe struck fear in Tenenbaum's eyes he couldn't help but think that he had created a monster. Eleanor's face was an emotionless mask as the lightning storm died down but Delta felt her fatigue. The voice of his daughter echoed through the air as the power surging through her died down. Her black sopping wet strands of hair drooped in front of her dead eyes, giving her the look of a malevolent spirit.

"In this world there are two kinds of people, the strong and the weak. The strong take what they want, and the weak are their slaves, their play things. And in this new world that I am about to conquer…there is no one stronger than me."

_

* * *

__An: Before I continue I want to know what all of you think so far! I tried to make Tenenbaum's reaction towards Delta's actions as realistic as possible. Ideas, constructive criticism, all is welcomed!_


End file.
